falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Glossary of Railroad terms
The Railroad requires strict secrecy in order to evade the Institute and their many informants. The following is a glossary of Railroad terms used: * Chrome-dome: a slang term used by some members of the Railroad to refer to earlier generation synths.Deacon: "Grab Carrington's prototype. You turn that over to Desdemona and she'll have to let you into our merry band. " (Deacon's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "It's all right we're here now. You're safe." Ricky Dalton: " " (Ricky Dalton's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Have you seen anything else? The tiniest detail could save our lives." Ricky Dalton: "Well, chrome-domes have been going in and out for days. They keep taking things out. Crates and the like. I got no idea what's in the crates, but there sure are a lot of them. I can't think of nothing else." (Ricky Dalton's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "What do you mean by "chrome-dome synths"?" Ricky Dalton: " " (Ricky Dalton's dialogue) * Dead drop: a mailbox with a railsign used to exchange reports or other secret information.The Sole Survivor: "What's a dead drop?" Carrington: " " (Carrington's dialogue) * Des/'Dez': a shortened nickname for Desdemona.The Sole Survivor: "What, you don't believe Deacon?" Glory: "Given what I saw, yeah, you might be the real deal. " (Glory's dialogue) * (The) Freedom Trail: a pre-War landmark tour repurposed by the Railroad to lead new recruits to their headquarters. * Heavy: a front-lines type agent used for combat missions.The Sole Survivor: "What do you mean?" Glory: "A heavy. Someone able to take whatever shit the Institute and Commonwealth dishes out and come back for more. " (Glory's dialogue) * HQ: the Railroad's central headquarters located beneath the Old North Church in 2287, formerly the Switchboard. * Milk and cookie run (also called a milk run): a quick and easy operation.The Sole Survivor: "What's in the cache?" P.A.M.: "Contents are classified. However, if the cache is secured it increases our organization's effectiveness by 2% (warning: margin of error is 3%). The cache is hidden in compliance with Tactical Counter-Surveillance Protocols. This RFID device will locate and unlock the cache upon close proximity." Deacon: " " P.A.M.: "Affirmative. Assigning Agent Deacon this mission has an unacceptable margin of error." Deacon: "Ouch. You really know how to hurt a guy." Deacon: "We call these missions milk and cookie runs. Fast and easy. That RFID thingy is pure gold." (Deacon's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Can I lend a hand?" Desdemona: " " (Desdemona's dialogue) * Package: a rescued synth being transported in hiding. * Railsign: a hidden symbol used to send messages between agents of the Railroad.Deacon: " " " " " " " " " " (Deacon's dialogue) * Safehouse: a local base of operations for agents in the field. * Ticon: a shortened name for Ticonderoga safehouse.The Sole Survivor: "Just part of the service." High Rise: " " (High Rise's dialogue) * Tourist: an associate of the Railroad that helps with odd jobs (ex. Ricky Dalton)The Sole Survivor: "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Deacon: " " (Deacon's dialogue) * (The) Wealth: a shortened word for the Commonwealth. References Category:The Railroad Category:Terms Category:Post-War language